


Counsel

by Sephone_North



Series: Book 1: Judged [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Hakoda is unimpressed with the whole city, He's also not jealous, I'm bad at politics!, Nothing is easy for our fire babies, We made it to the North Pole!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephone_North/pseuds/Sephone_North
Summary: Counsel: To recommend a course of action.Hakoda would like to recommend the Northern Water Tribe to watch their step.
Relationships: Azula & Hakoda (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Bato & Azula, Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & Yue
Series: Book 1: Judged [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844545
Comments: 132
Kudos: 1390





	Counsel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).



> Muffin is still a huge inspiration! Just saying! 
> 
> One thing that really bothered me was the difference between the Northern Tribe and the Southern tribe, and I'm not just talking about the architectural differences. The Northern tribe is a hereditary monarchy basically, while the South is a tribe. It seems that Sokka had to earn his place if he wants to become Chief. It's not promised to him. 
> 
> Also, the sexism in the North is stupid. You see some sexism in the Southern Tribe, but it's just a chore separation thing, which is normal for Arctic tribes. But notice that no one bats an eye at Katara wanting to fight. And in the Hama flashbacks, she never had a challenge to her ability to fight. It seemed that it was much less systematic sexism, and just a tradition to let the men hunt and the women keep the homes with the children. The Northern is straight systematic and that sucks.

Hakoda was not jealous. He refused to even entertain the thought as he glared at the walls of water dropping to allow them to enter into the city of Agna Qel’a. His jaw wasn’t tightening with every wave of waterbender hands. It certainly wasn’t clicking in an alarming manner that would get him yelled at by Kutsaa. 

“I know,” Bato muttered, from his place beside him at the wheel. “But if you keep grumbling, you’re going to panic the Sparklers.” 

Hakoda blinked and glanced over to the two kids standing nearby. He could see the nerves straightening their spines and causing them to drift closer. They were getting better around them. Azula still had episodes, but she trusted him and Bato enough to at least mention when it was happening. Since they’d bought a set of dual dao on their way up, Zuko had loosened up slightly. Their combat training during the day had stopped being so much of Azula picking on her brother, and more of them getting more comfortable with one another. 

They still had a long way to go. Both of them still flinched a little when someone moved too fast in their direction. If Hakoda even raised his voice slightly, both of them would freeze, koalaotters when a tiger seal was nearby. They worked too hard for kids their age, almost as if they were afraid of being reprimanded if they didn’t do everything as hard as they could. He’d expected them to be brats about it, having been raised in a palace, but they had a near terrifying work ethic and fear of failure. Three months wasn’t enough to fix all of it, but they were making headway. 

The eggs had helped too, especially Azula. She was sleeping better, curled up around her egg like what he imagined an actual dragon to do. She had one day where she had spent the entire day curled up around the egg. Any attempts to remove her from the bed was met with hallucinations and screams. That was a very very bad day, ending with him scooping her up and holding her through the night. 

Now, being hailed by the Northern Water Tribe, they’d been in arms reach of him constantly. Azula was glued to her brother’s left side, and Zuko, no doubt, thought he was being nonchalant with the swords hanging on his back. 

“Kids,” He called, and they both jumped, spinning to him. 

“Yes sir?” Zuko asked, Azula just glaring from her spot. 

“Try to stay close, okay?” Hakoda said softly. “I’m pretty sure we don’t have anything to worry about, but the Northern Tribe has been up here alone for the majority of the war. I don’t know how they'd react.” He swallowed down some bitterness. “So, just stay close.” 

Zuko nodded, very seriously. It was hard not to smile at him. He was trying to be a little adult, and he was just so small. His coat was a little too big on him, the smallest they could find in Water Tribe Blue back in the last port of the Earth Kingdom. His lost eye was covered in a makeshift eye patch they’d stitched together. It didn’t look great, none of them were seamstresses, so it made him look a little like an unkempt pirate, especially with the hilt of his swords peaking over his shoulder. His hair had grown out a bit, just an inch or two, and it stuck up at every angle. 

Speaking of the swords, Hakoda nodded. “Son, you are going to have put your swords in your cabin. I don’t want to insult the tribe leaders right off the bat, so no weapons.” 

The boy gaped and shifted, looking immediately uncomfortable. Azula sniffed in derision, and leaned over to bump her shoulder against his. Zuko blinked and glanced back at her. “It seems I’m going to stay on the ship if we’re not bringing weapons.” She smiled viciously, a sharp toothed threat, which made a sharp contrast to the blue coat that she was drowning in. 

Zuko laughed and returned the bump on the shoulder. He turned to Hakoda. “I’ll go put them away, sir.” He dipped slightly, like he always did when he left, almost like bowing was a habit that he only remembered wasn’t required after he started it. He hurried down. 

Azula shifted and stared at, a sneer on her face. Hakoda smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. She jumped a little and glanced up, looking confused. “You did well to ease his worries.” He said quietly. “But please, Sunshine, don’t set anyone on fire.” 

She contemplated and shook her head. “I promise not to light anyone on fire, unless they attempt to harm us. Then all bets are off,” She replied. 

“Best you’re going to get,” Bato called, his voice sounded like he was holding back laughter. 

“Fair enough,” Hakoda shrugged as they pulled the boat into a dock. “Let’s go get this done.” 

\---

Already, Hakoda could feel his blood pressure was rising. They were led through the city on a low bottom boat to the center. And at the center was a full palace, the sight of which made his hands clench. 

“You know, buildings made of ice seem super unwise,” Azula pointed out, looking at the structures they passed. “The entire place is made of frozen water in a city full of waterbenders. Doesn’t someone see the problem with that?” 

Hakoda opened his mouth to answer, when Zuko wryly murmured. “La-la, the majority of our buildings are wood.” 

She blinked at him and huffed. Both Hakoda and Bato laughed. She directed a sneer at them and turned back to the front, rolling her eyes. 

In the ice palace, they were led into a side room. A table of food was laid out for them, including a steaming tea pot. Hakoda looked around and breathed out slowly. Zuko looked up from where he was inspecting the snacks with a wide eye. 

“Chief?” He asked softly. 

“Don’t worry, son, I’m alright,” Hakoda said with a shake of his head. “I’m just- processing what I’m seeing here.” 

Azula looked around and shrugged. “It’s just a normal sitting room. We have a lot of them for various nobles.” She looked at the food and shrugged. “Our host meals are better though,” She said snootily. 

“Manners,” Zuko muttered. He crossed his arms, looking uncomfortable. 

“If we ever go to the South Pole, you’d understand why we’re so annoyed by all of this,” Bato explained calmly, waving around. “It’s hard to see just how much we’ve been abandoned by our sister tribe.” 

“Oh,” Azula stepped away from the table. “That’s not how you treat allies,” She said quietly. 

“Maybe this was a bad idea,” Zuko said, worrying at his lip. 

“Stop that,” Hakoda said. He smiled at them. “We’re not asking them to join the war. We just want to have access to a healer. That should be doable.” 

They were kept from replying as they were led into the council room. Hakoda led the way, the kids behind him and Bato behind him. They were greeted by a group of the leaders sitting up on two tiers of stage. He had to tilt his head to meet the eyes of the Chief, which annoyed him slightly. In the South, the chief sat the start of the circle, but not higher or lower than anyone else. 

“Welcome, Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe,” the man in the middle of the first tier said. He was a worn looking man, probably ten years older than Hakoda himself. “I am Chief Arnook. May I introduce Master Pakku and my daughter, Princess Yue.” He pointed to the old man on his left and the young girl on his right. He also gave the names of the four men on the tier above him. 

He missed them, being distracted by a gasp behind him, and he glanced back to see Zuko staring at the princess with a wide and stunned eye. He looked back at the princess, who was starting as well. She was pretty, with stunning white hair pulled into a high loop with two braids falling over her shoulder. They were of the same age, but they were still too young for that, weren’t they?

“Well met to all.” He said, jerking from his musings back to the conversation. “May I introduce my second, Bato.” He paused and looked back and Azula nodded. “And my two wards, Zuko and Azula.” 

“Those are not water tribe names,” The Master Pakku accused. Hakoda turned to him, hearing Bato shift slightly behind him. 

“No, they are not.” Hakoda agreed. He turned back to Arnook. “We’ve come here to ask if a spirit healer resides here,” He explained. “These children have been injured in the spirit journey they’ve been given. We were told to come here.” 

Arnook opened his mouth to speak, but his daughter overode him, rising to her feet. “You  _ are  _ spirit-touched,” she exclaimed, hurrying off the dias to rush to Zuko. She grasped his hand and smiled at him brightly, even as her father and Pakku jerked up. 

“Tui,” Zuko murmured, squeezing the princess’s hands back. His eye was so wide, as he stared at her. “Are you Tui’s daughter?” 

She laughed. “Oh no!” She shook her head. “I have just been blessed by her.” 

“You look like her,” He said quietly, looking down. Pink lit his cheeks, which Hakoda thought was cute. 

“You’ve seen her?” Yue was awed. “You must have been greatly honored.” 

“Yeah, he only almost died for it,” Azula muttered. She wasn’t watching the other two royal children, instead watching the chief and the waterbender. 

“Princess Yue!” Arnook snapped, making all three kids jump. Hakoda traded a look with Bato, both of them unimpressed so far. “What are you doing?” 

Yue pulled her hands back, blushing darkly. She turned to her father and bowed at the waist. “Forgive me Father, I forgot myself.” She said sheepishly. “But, you must understand, this boy is spirit-touched. We must help him.” She looked up, her eyes determined. “If we turn him away, then the spirits will turn from us.” 

Hakoda blinked. He wasn’t sure if it was a trick of the light, but it seemed like the girl’s hair was glowing slightly. 

“You do not know who they are,” Pakku snarled. “To heal them is fool’s game.” He turned the glare to Zuko, who just seemed resigned. 

Bato raised an eyebrow, but Hakoda bit back his initial response. He didn’t need to piss off a master waterbender. Especially when his strongest defender was a nine-year old firebender with a gaping spirit wound. He had quickly gained a realization over the weeks that she was not completely opposed to murder. 

“You don’t know them either,” He said, forcing calm. “And you would deny aid to those who need it?” 

Arnook shook his head. “We understand the plight, Chief Hakoda. However, we can’t allow a spirit healer to attend to these people, until we know their purpose.” 

“Father!” Yue protested. “The spirits have spoken!” She was ignored. 

“They’re kids,” Bato grumbled. He was not ignored. 

“Yes, except one is named for the current Fire Lord,” Pakku leaned back and smirked. “You think we wouldn’t know Fire Nation royalty, even if they’ve been declared dead?” 

They stiffened. Hakoda began to speak, but Azula stepped up. “I understand your concerns, but at the moment, there are more important matters to consider. You’re aware of the tragedies of the Fire Nation royal family, but do you actually realize the implications?” She asked, sounding more grown up than nine. 

Arnook looked down on her, quite literally, but in a way that set Hakoda’s teeth. He could see that it bothered her too, but she kept the small smirk on her face. Zuko looked between them all. He seemed lost, which felt how an eleven year old should be. 

“Explain, girl,” Pakku sneered. Zuko’s eye narrowed, lost trading for anger. Azula didn’t twitch, though her smile sharpened, a dangerous look. If this continued, it seemed like Hakoda would be watching the princess commit some murder. 

“The Fire Lord Azulon sits on the throne alone,” She said with a graceful shrug. “Crown Prince Iroh is missing. Prince Lu Ten is dead. Prince Ozai is dead. And Prince Zuko and myself are currently here, on a mission from the spirits. You’re not speaking to just two members of the royal family. You’re speaking to Agni’s Chosen, the heir of the Fire Nation, the next Fire Lord.” She bared her teeth, a dragon’s threat in a little girl’s face. “We mean to be allies.” It somehow sounded like a threat. 

“Princess Azula speaks the truth,” Hakoda said, stepping forward to try and regain control of the conversation. “Prince Zuko is considered the next heir. And we aren’t here to fight. We need a healer.” 

“Father, don’t be foolish,” Yue pleaded, her hands to her chest. “You know that Healer Yugoda will see them. If you don’t allow it, the spirit’s will be angry” 

Arnook sighed and nodded. “We will have to confer. Please return to the sitting room.” He dismissed them. 

Bato was not happy, Hakoda could tell. He wasn’t happy either, but he placed a hand on both of the Fire kids shoulders and guided them towards the room. He shot a glare at the guards that tried to follow him. 

“She’s Tui’s Chosen!” Zuko blurted out the moment they were in the room, jerking away from him and bowing. “I’m sorry!” He added, in a panic. 

“What are you apologizing for, son?” Hakoda asked. He pulled Azula closer, noting that she had a blank look creeping in her eyes. She jumped a little, but melted into his side. He startled slightly. Even though she’d gotten better about accepting help and comfort, she hadn’t actually leaned into him like that. 

“I spoke out of turn,” Zuko said, eye wide. “I embarrassed you in there.” 

Hakoda sighed. “Zuko, you didn’t embarrass me. Neither did you, Sunshine. Actually, Azula, you did well in there. I’ve never seen such a polite threat.” 

“Thank you,” she murmured, eyes closed. “How many people are in the room?” she asked softly. 

“You, your brother, Hakoda, and me,” Bato answered immediately. It was a common question she asked when she was hearing or seeing too much. 

“You’re not mad?” Zuko asked, creeping closer. He sounded so surprised, making Hakoda’s heart hurt again. 

“No, I’m not.” He changed the subject. “Now, you said the Princess is Tui’s chosen.” 

“Yes sir,” Zuko nodded fervently. He blinked, looking at the wall like he was trying to remember something far off. “Tui had white hair too. The princess looks a lot like her. She was at the table.” 

“Table?” Hakoda shot a look at Bato. “What table?” 

Zuko shook his head, and looked back at him a little confused. “What?” He asked, dazed. 

“Nothing, son,” Hakoda said. “We might have to negotiate some peace with the tribe, to make sure you get to see this Yugoda.” 

“That’s a great idea,” Azula mumbled, her face pressed against his side. He rubbed her back in slow circles. “But we don’t have any negotiating power.” 

“Yet,” Bato pointed out. “Zuko will be Fire Lord at some point, won’t he?” 

“Well, yes,” Azula leaned back to look at him. “But that isn’t a guarantee.” 

“It’s going to have to be enough for now,” Bato muttered. He crossed his arms. “Hakoda, did you notice?” 

“Which part? The dias?” Hakoda gave a look of disgust. “It’s not right.” 

“No, their council. Pakku was the eldest, but there weren't any women.” Bato shook his head. “Can you imagine trying to make a decision for the tribe without your mother calling you a fool?”

The Chief made a face, but nodded. “I have a bad feeling about that.” 

“Hopefully, we won’t be spending too much time here.” 

The door opened and Chief Arnook stepped in, closely followed by his daughter. Azula jerked back and straightened, her face sharpening into that dangerous smile. 

“We have decided to allow you and your crew to stay. The Fire children may request Yugoda’s time, but if she refuses, then they leave.” Arnook said. “We are not interested in harboring the missing royal children here.” 

“I see,” Hakoda said quietly. “Thank you for your help.” 

Arnook didn’t answer, just nodded and walked out. Yue stayed, bouncing slightly on her toes. “I’m so pleased to meet you all,” She said brightly. “I’m sorry about all of that.” 

“Not your fault, princess,” Hakoda said with a smile. “Would you mind showing us where Healer Yugoda is?” 

“Oh, not at all!” She said, with a shallow bow. “Please, follow me!” 

At least there was one helpful person in this city. He was finding the whole trip to this place a mistake. Hopefully, Yugoda would be able to help them, so they could leave. 


End file.
